Ready to go!
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: Solo, sin idea de donde está, y lejos del amor de su vida, Ritchie enfrentará todos los peligros con tal de volver al lado de Wellington... aún si se encuentra a medio metro de distancia. AU humano. Gatos, CANY y... ¿Usaméx? Creado por RutLance -CrystalFairy y publicado por mí. xD
1. Without Liberty

**_¡ANTES! _**_de que empiecen a echar tierra y pestes, las advertencias: Este fic fue realizado por RutLance -CrystalFairy DarkLady-Iria, Hetalia, nombres y otros detalles no son míos ni me interesan, solamente publico con la aprobación y consentimiento de la autora. No gano nada excepto pasar un rato más en la pc haciendo esto (en lugar de escribir xD) ¿Dudas? Las haré llegar a la autora. El crédito de esta historia no es en absoluto mío._

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? :3 Pues bien, aquí tienen de nueva cuenta otro fic con Ritchie y Wellington, aunque son más bien otro montón de one-shot's donde algunos tendrán relación y otros no. De una vez les aviso que en los que sean AU humanos, ambos saldrán como pareja y viviendo juntos, o al menos, eso esperamos. :D

No los aburro más, y como tengo prisa, en el siguiente aclararemos algunas cosillas.

¡Disfruten del nuevo fanfic! ;D

* * *

**_Ready to go!_**

**_Capítulo 1: _**Without Liberty.

_\- "¿Ritchie? Están exagerando, así que ya deja de llorar. ¿Me escuchas? Sólo era un pececillo."-_

_\- "It wasn't a silly fish! ¡Era Libby! ¡El pececito Guppy Moscow green que la mamá de Wellington le regaló el día de su cumpleaños!"-_

_\- "Take it easy. Mira, fue un accidente, ¿ok? Ya deja de preocuparte por eso."-_

_\- "I can't! Desde que Libby murió, Wellington lleva una semana sin hablarme. Ya ni siquiera me golpea. Tal vez, tal vez fue un error el mudarnos juntos."-_

_\- "Ritchie, creo que estás exagerando. Pero por otro lado, puedes quedarte a vivir conmigo, si estás de acuerdo, claro está."-_

_\- "Thanks, Vick. Eres un gran amigo, pero no quisiera molestarte."-_

_\- "No, no es molestia. Es más, puedes quedarte aquí hasta qué encuentres un lugar al cuál mudarte."-_

_\- "Oh, ok. Lo pensaré está noche y después te avisaré."-_

Fueron las palabras que Wellington Addams escuchó a través del auricular antes de tomar la decisión de colgar con cautela. Entendía a la perfección lo que la plática implicaba, y entre las cosas que le molestaban, era que alguien más se adueñara de sus cosas. Así que debía actuar de inmediato...

**.~o0o~.**

Al día siguiente...

\- ¿Seguro qué es una buena idea, Gringo loco?- Dijo dudoso al estar frente a la tienda de mascotas del centro comercial.

Todo tenía su razón, Ritchie les había platicado a los dos de su infortunio, y tras conversar, ambos decidieron echarle una mano...

\- Sure!- Le aseguró sonriente Alfred F. Jones, a su compañero de departamento.- No conozco a nadie que no se alegre por recibir una nueva mascota. **_AH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!_** And it's a good idea! Let's go!-

Suspirando, José María Itzae Infante García, o Chema como lo llamaban los demás, siguió al ruidoso rubio al interior del negocio. Quién se encontraba mirando a todas partes, como si de un niño pequeño se tratara...

\- ¿Y qué crees qué sería bueno regalarle, Alfred?- Seguía sin convencerse de qué se tratara de una buena idea.

\- Oh, that!- Corrió hasta donde estaban varias jaulas apiladas, con avecillas dentro.- This is just fine.-

Al ver al norteamericano tratar de abrir la jaula de un herrerillo sin cautela, Chema tragó saliva, presintiendo que las cosas no estarían tan bien...

\- Ten cuidado con eso, no se te vaya a pelar.- Le advirtió.

\- A what?-

Y al voltear a verlo confundido, el pajarillo aprovechó el momento para salir volando de la jaula, y por ende, del establecimiento...

\- ¡Mira, baboso!- Le soltó una palmada en la parte trasera de la cabeza.- ¡Ya se te fue!-

\- It's was your fault!- Le dio un empujón en el hombro.- ¡Hiciste que me distrajera!-

\- Van a tener qué pagar eso.- Les anunció uno de los encargados de la tienda que presenciara la huída del ave.

Se miraron por un instante, y de nueva cuenta vieron al empleado...

\- ¿Incluye también la jaula y la comida para aves?-

**.~o0o~.**

Wellington Addams manejaba su automóvil hacia la zona este de la ciudad, y mientras se dirigía a su destino, provocando que llegara tarde a la casa con la qué compartía con Ritchie, recordaba el motivo por lo cuál todo se originó...

**~*~Flashback~*~**

Habían colocado el cuerpo dentro de un pequeño joyero de porcelana con forma ovalada, cuyo interior estaba forrado de terciopelo morado y contenía una almohadilla; esto se debía a que él no quería inhumanamente tirarlo por el excusado, y la idea de Ritchie de incinerarlo sólo atraería animales indeseables y moscas, por lo qué optó por lo más sencillo, meterlo dentro de un joyero y enterrarlo en la jardinera que se hallaba al pie de la ventana...

\- ¡Oh, Libby!- Ritchie se deshacía en llanto, limpiándose la nariz repetidas veces.

\- His name is... Was Liberty.- Le corrigió el pelinegro.

\- It was so small!- Se cubrió los ojos, sin parar de lloriquear.- ¡Ni siquiera pudo conocer el amor!-

\- Shut up.- Se llevó una mano a la frente ante la inminente jaqueca que se avecinaba por sólo oír las tonterías del pecoso.- Era un pez, no entendería nada sobre el amor.-

\- But, but... It was so young!- Tomó del brazo al neoyorkino, cosa que lo hizo irritarse aún más.- ¡Libby!-

\- Liberty.- Y se sacudió a Ritchie para soltarse.- And now, ¿tuviste qué ver con su muerte?-

El californiano se quedó mudo por un momento, después agachó el rostro, retrocediendo lentamente un paso...

\- ¿Có-Cómo lo supiste, Wellington?-

\- Te escuché decirlo cuando estabas escribiendo tu stupid discurso de despedida.- Se cruzó de brazos.- So, what's happen?-

\- I-I...-

_**~*~Flashback del Flashback~*~**_

Ritchie se encontraba viendo el acuario donde se encontraba Liberty, quién comenzaba a nadar al fondo, buscando entre las piedritas de colores algo de comer...

\- Wellington ya se tardó un minuto.- Dijo tras ver el reloj.

***BEEP***

\- Oh, my cellphone se está descargando.-

Buscó el cargador, y lo conectó al tomacorriente que estaba cerca del acuario, colocando su celular encima de la cubierta del mismo...

\- Oh, well!- Dio una palmada sonriente.- Voy a darte de comer, Libby, don't worry!-

Y cuando abrió la cubierta del acuario, se cayó el celular conectado a la corriente dentro...

-_** AAAAAAAH! MY CELLPHONE!**_-

Desconectó de inmediato el aparato de la corriente eléctrica y lo sacó del agua...

\- Oh, God.-

Sacudió su celular y luego se dio cuenta de que el pececillo flotaba boca arriba en el agua...

\- _**AAAAAAAH! LIBBY!**_-

Con temor, metió la mano para sacar al pez, pero por más que lo movió, éste no reaccionaba...

\- _**¡LIBBY!**_\- Volvió a dejarlo dentro del acuario.-_** AAAAAAAH!**_ ¡Wellington se va a enojar conmigo! ¿Qué voy a hacer?-

Y fue cuando oyó un auto estacionarse frente a la casa...

_**~*~Fin del Flashback del Flashback~*~**_

\- It was a accident...- Confesaba de una vez Ritchie, y sollozante alzó la mirada.- I'm... I'm sorry!-

Golpearlo, insultarlo y decirle lo peor que podía pasarle por la mente era lo que quería hacer, pero por una extraña razón, no podía...

\- Wellington?-

\- Just... shut up.-

Se dio media vuelta y volvió a entrar a la casa...

**~*~Fin del Flashback~*~**

Desde ese momento, evitaba verlo y hablar con él. Comían en silencio, mas se retiraba temprano de la mesa, al igual en la cama. Y apenas Ritchie se sabía solo, comenzaba a llorar angustiado sin saber que el de ojos grises lo escuchaba...

\- Finally.- Se estacionó frente al lugar.

El día anterior, sin querer, había escuchado la conversación telefónica entre Ritchie y su mejor amigo, Vick. Y ciertamente no le gustaba la sensación de incertidumbre por conocer la respuesta del californiano, así que tenía que buscar un método efectivo de contraataque...

\- Buenas tardes, señor.- Lo saludó el encargado de la tienda.- ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?-

\- I want the most noisy and playful pet that you have here.- Y extendió la tarjeta de crédito.- No me importa cuánto cueste, just give it to me. With the proper carrier and the basic meal set.-

**.~o0o~.**

Alfred y Chema salieron del centro comercial con rumbo a la casa que compartían Ritchie y Wellington con el fin de entregarle la mascota que obtuvieron para ellos. El rubio de ojos azules llevaba en manos la jaula vacía y los aditamentos para el avecilla con la que tuvieron un ligero problema, momentos atrás, y José María llevaba el transportador, unos cuantos juguetes, la comida de ambos animales, y un par de cuencos para agua y alimento...

\- ¿No crees que nos tomaron el pelo, Gringo Loco?-

\- Of course not. Compramos a this little fella y pagamos el pajarito que se te escapó, Joseph. Fue una ganga.-

\- Momento, momento. Para empezar, el pajarito se te peló a tí, y en segunda, este animalito costó demasiado. Espero que a Ritchie le guste.-

\- ¡Claro que le gustará! It was the most expensive pet in the whole mall!-

\- Por desgracia.- Contestó lloriqueando el moreno, ante la inminente y drástica reducción en su cartera.- Bueeeno, a darle con Ritchie.-

Mientras esperaban que la luz del semáforo cambiara para cruzar, los dos notaron que el herrerillo que se escapó se posaba justo sobre el buzón de correo que estaba al otro lado de la calle...

\- _**¡AHI ESTÁ!**_-

\- **_C'MON JOSEPH! AH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!_**-

Y sin medir el peligro, los dos se aventaron a través de los autos en movimiento para atrapar al pájaro, quien escapó volando al verlos acercarse...

\- _**¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**_-

**.~o0o~.**

Suspiró por cuarta vez consecutiva cuando terminó de empacar las últimas prendas dentro de la maleta. Tomó su equipaje y bajó por las escaleras hasta que resbaló y aterrizó al pie de una lámpara, en el primer piso...

\- _**AAAAAAAH!**_-

Una vez que se puso de pie, dio un vistazo a su alrededor, como si deseara grabar en su memoria hasta el más mínimo detalle de su nidito de amor, como la pecera del difunto Liberty, el marco abollado donde su querido Wellington acostumbraba golpearlo de súbito, y la puerta de entrada que se abría para dejar pasar al amor de su vida con algo en manos. También iba a extrañarlo...

\- _**AAAAAAAH!**_ Wellington!- Dejó caer de golpe sus maletas, provocando un escándalo inmediato al abrirse una de éstas.- Creí... Creí que estabas...-

\- What are those for?- Señaló el equipaje, y el pecoso comenzó a sudar por la ansiedad.

\- Well... You'll see...-

\- Si no vas a irte a ningún lado, recoge tu ropa del suelo y ayúdame a buscar un lugar adecuado para _"él"_.-

Ritchie alzó su cabeza al escuchar lo último, y logró distinguir un par de ojos brillantes que lo observaban a través de la rejilla del transportador...

\- Aún no elijo un nombre. Espero que se te ocurra algo corto y bueno, y te advierto que si lo llamas Bob Dylan o Buddy Holly te arrojaré desde el piso más alto del Empire State Building.-

Dicho eso, el de ojos grises abrió la rejilla, dejando salir a la nueva mascota...

\- ¡Wellington! ¡Es precioso!- Se dejó caer sobre su ropa para estar al mismo nivel del gatito, cuyo rasgo más característico eran sus orejitas, que estaban dobladas hacia atrás.- Hi, little kitty! I'm Ritchie!-

Cargó en sus brazos al pequeño felino, quien comenzó a ronronear ante las atenciones...

\- Listen, por que sólo lo diré una vez.- El hombre de piel blanca como la leche ajustó sus lentes, al tiempo que Ritchie y el gatito volteaban a verlo.- No estoy molesto contigo por lo de Liberty. Fue un accidente y nada cambiará eso, pero es hora de seguir adelante, y con eso me refiero a que pongas los pies en la tierra, y... Pon un momento al gato en el suelo.-

\- ¿Ah? All right.- El pecoso dejó al gatito, quien empezó a jugar con la ropa regada.- Yes?-

\- _**DON'T EVER THINK THAT AGAIN, YOU MORON, OR I'LL BEAT YOU UP!**_\- Y acto seguido, lo tomó de los cabellos y empezó a estamparlo con fuerza en el marco de siempre.

-_** AAAAAAAH! AAAAAAAH! AAAAAAAH! AAAAAAAH! AAAAAAAH!**_-

Tras un momento, lo soltó y el neoyorkino se reacomodó la corbata. Alzó a Ritchie de un brazo y lo acercó a él...

\- Estaba molesto porqué no me dijiste desde el principio que todo había sido un accidente.-

\- Oh, Wellington. I'm sorry.- El californiano se volvía a disculpar, con las lágrimas en los ojos.- Te prometo que no te volveré a ocultar nada.-

\- Fine.- Y aproximó su rostro, hasta rozar levemente sus labios con los suyos.- Now, me has tenido en abstinencia for a week. Don't you think so?-

Se sonrojó del rostro, resaltando más sus pecas, cuando posó de nueva cuenta su boca contra la suya. Cerró los ojos, correspondiendo de igual manera, rodeándolo con uno de sus brazos de la cintura. El minino seguía jugando, indiferente a sus nuevos dueños, quiénes se dejaron caer despacio sobre el sillón...

\- Wellington.- Susurró tras que se separaran por un instante.

\- Yeah?- Le acomodó alguno de sus cabellos castaños, sin romper el contacto visual.

\- Voy a llamarlo Sunny.- Deslizó un dedo sobre su mejilla, y sonrió.- It's so cute.-

\- Es un buen nombre.- Dijo y volvió de nueva cuenta a besarlo.

Continuaron por un momento así, acariciándose y a punto de desabrochar un botón, cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta...

\- ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien en casa?-

\- Of course there are someone in home, hay un auto aquí.-

\- Pudieron haber salido, creo que debimos llamarle a Ritchie y Wally antes.-

\- Don't call me like that again.- Wellington apareció en la entrada, con la molestia impresa en el brillo de sus ojos.- I'll call that moron.-

\- Bueeeno, aquí te esperamos.

Pero no hubo necesidad de llamar al pecoso, quien se apareció con el gatito en brazos, casi al instante.

\- Hi there!- Los saludó con una gran sonrisa.- ¿Qué tal?-

El rubio y el moreno notaron al gatito en brazos de Ritchie, y voltearon a verse entre sí, bastante decepcionados.

\- Look Joseph, they have a cat already.-

Al notar que el pelinegro de ojos grises alzaba una ceja, Chema fue al grano.

\- Verán, supimos lo del pescadito, y pos, como queríamos animar a Ritchie un poco, fuimos a comprarle una mascota. Ésta.- Y levantó el transportador para mostrarles al animalito.

\- Great. Another cat.-

Mas el californiano se entusiasmó al verlo...

\- ¡Oh, Wellington! ¡Es un gatito muy lindo!- Dejó al gato de orejas dobladas en brazos del neoyorquino, y abrió el transportador para sacar al otro minino.- ¡Hola! ¿Tiene nombre?-

\- Pos, la mera verdad, no.-

\- Pensaba en llamarlo _"Captain America"_, _"Super Dude"_,_ "BatCatMan"_ or _"Iron Kitten"_, but Joseph said...-

\- No.- Completó.- Es de los dos, y ellos elegirán un nombre para el gatito.-

\- We'll think something. -Wellington tomó el transportador y lo metió dentro de la casa.- Thanks.-

Y en ese momento, el pajarito se posó sobre la cabeza de Ritchie...

\- The bird!-

\- ¡Atrápalo!-

Y los dos se arrojaron sobre Ritchie...

-_** ¡AAAAAAAH!**_-

**.~o0o~.**

Luego de qué se les fuera de nueva cuenta el herrerillo...

\- Wellington, tú deberías elegir un nombre para este lindo gatito.- Le aconsejó el pecoso.

\- Why me?-

\- Porqué yo escogí el de Sunny, y creo que se llevará muy bien contigo, hasta tienen los ojos fruncidos del mismo modo.-

Ante la sonrisa de Ritchie, miró al pequeño gatito que le trajeran Alfred y Chema, dándose cuenta de qué estaba sentado, como si estuviera esperando recibir algo de él...

\- Blues.- Y el minino maulló sin dejar de observarlo.- I like Blues.-

\- Es un buen nombre.- Sonrió Ritchie, y se emocionó al ver al gatito estirar las patitas al aire.- Look, Wellington! ¡Blues quiere un abrazo!-

Al no moverse, Blues volvió de nueva cuenta a maullar, haciendo qué el hombre de piel blanca se rindiera...

\- Fine.- Y cargó al gatito, que empezara a ronronear, dándole un beso gatuno.- Don't do that.-

\- Je, je.- Cargó a su vez a Sunny, restregando su mejilla contra la del animalito.- They're so cute!-

\- Shut up, you moron.-

\- Miau.-

\- Miau.-

_**Fin.**_

* * *

_¡Nos vemos! ;D_


	2. It's just Smoked

**_¡ANTES! _**_de que empiecen a echar tierra y pestes, las advertencias: Este fic fue realizado por RutLance -CrystalFairy DarkLady-Iria, Hetalia, nombres y otros detalles no son míos ni me interesan, solamente publico con la aprobación y consentimiento de la autora. No gano nada excepto pasar un rato más en la pc haciendo esto (en lugar de escribir xD) ¿Dudas? Las haré llegar a la autora. El crédito de esta historia no es en absoluto mío._

¡Hola a todos! ¿Qué tal la escuela? x3 Espero que se la estén pasando bien, ¿eh? :3

Antes de las explicaciones, pasemos a los reviewses:

_**~*~YukikiKitsune:**_ x3 Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo, y mira que es sólo una pequeña muestra de lo que es en sí el fanfic. :3 Y pues, ya veremos que les depara a esos cuatro, y los demás si los contamos. ¡Gracias por el review! :D

_**~*~RozenSword:**_ x3 No es en sí el mejor fanfic, pero cierto ¿qué mejor que_** CANY**_ y gatitos? Y mira que son chulos los desgraciados. :3 Digamos que se me olvidó poner como lograron atrapar al herrerillo pero aparecerá dentro de poco, sólo no comas ansias. Sobre Blues, físicamente parece estar llenito, mas no es así, su pelaje es corto de colores negro, gris y blanco (tiene sus patitas blancas x3), y los ojos son de color dorado. ¡Muchas gracias por tus porras y el review! ;3

¡Disfruten el capítulo! ;D

* * *

**_Ready to go!_**

**_Capítulo 2: _**It's just Smoked.

Ritchie se encontraba impaciente en la sala de la casa, a la cuál se había mudado un mes atrás junto con Wellington. Éste ya se había tardado, y no le había llamado para notificarle el porqué...

\- ¡Oh, Wellington!- Ya se había hartado de darle una vuelta más a los canales de televisión.- ¿Porqué no ha llegado?-

Sus ojos se iluminaron cuando oyó un automóvil estacionarse afuera, y el corazón le saltó de emoción al verlo entrar a la sala, cargando un bolso transportador para mascotas...

\- ¡Wellington!- Se levantó del sofá y se aproximó al hombre de piel blanca como la leche.- ¿Es una mascota?-

\- It's a cat. Se llama... Smoked.- Titubeó un momento al no recordar el nombre del felino y dejó el bolso transportador en el suelo.

Siguió hablando mientras el californiano abría el bolso para ver al animalito...

\- Oh, Wellington! Es...- Y se quedó helado al verlo.-_** ¡AAAAAAAH!**_-

Y azotó como las reses al desmayarse...

\- You moron!- Y tomó al animal entre brazos, regañándolo.- ¡Ten más cuidado con el gato!-

**.~o0o~.**

Por alguna extraña razón, Ritchie no se podía llevar bien con Smoked, qué era un gato de la raza de los Peterbald. Tal vez era porqué como requería de muchos cuidados, Wellington se encargaba de bañarlo, ponerle bloqueador solar cuando lo sacaba a pasear, e incluso le daba de comer con una cuchara...

\- Es sólo un gato.- Se decía el moreno, quién los observaba a escondidas detrás de la puerta.- No debería ponerme celoso por un animal.-

Pero esa noche no quería pensar en eso mientras estaba en la intimidad con el neoyorkino...

\- Wellington.-

Alzaba la cabeza hacia atrás, para darle un mejor acceso a su exigente amante, quién besaba, mordía y fugazmente lamía su cuello, arrancándole un par de risillas y gemidos. Disfrutaba del momento, olvidándose de todo, cualquier problema banal era insignificante, hasta qué se le ocurrió abrir los ojos para ver a su pareja...

\- _**¡AAAAAAAH!**_-

Y empujarlo tras ver por encima de su hombro a Smoked, quién los observaba muy atentamente...

\- _**¡AAAAAAAH!**_\- Cayó al suelo por el impulso, así como por el susto de descubrir al gato en su habitación.

\- You moron!- Enojado por la brusca interrupción, encendió la luz.- ¿Qué diablos te pasa?-

\- ¡No puedo hacerlo si el gato está viendo!- Ritchie se cubrió con la sábana, en lo qué se ponía de pie y señalaba al animal.

\- It's a goddamned cat.- El pelinegro se reacomodó sobre la cama.- Come on. Let's get on with this.-

\- ¡No!- Y se volvió a subir a la cama.- ¡No lo haré si el gato sigue aquí!-

\- Fine!- Apagó la luz y se cubrió con las sábanas.- Good night.-

\- Wellington?- Se acercó más a él, mas era inútil.- Oh, ya se durmió.-

\- Meow.- Maulló el gato, cuyos ojos se distinguían al brillar entre la oscuridad.

\- _**¡AAAAAAAH!**_\- Se cubrió con la sábana, deseando que alguien sacara al felino, ya que no quería tocarlo.

Y así se la pasó toda la noche, mientras afuera relampagueaba, y Smoked caminaba maullando por todo el cuarto...

**.~o0o~.**

La mañana siguiente no fue mejor, ninguno de los dos estaba de buen humor, y Ritchie fue el primero en poner los puntos sobre las íes...

\- ¡No quiero esa cosa en la casa!-

\- Well, si el gato se va, yo me voy con él.- Lo amenazó.

\- N-No, Wellington.- Hizo una breve pausa para pensarlo.- E-Está bien, como tú digas.-

Debía resignarse, si quería que su relación funcionara, tenía que aceptar la presencia de Smoked en la casa. El cuál comenzó a hacerle la vida imposible a Ritchie...

\- ¡Meow- Le saltó encima cuando pasaba a un lado de él, mientras cargaba un cesto con ropa sucia.

-_** ¡AAAAAAAH!**_\- Tiró el cesto al suelo, junto con la ropa, y se echó a correr.- _**WELLINGTON!**_-

Aún explicándole lo ocurrido, llevaba las de perder...

\- Tal vez le pisaste la cola, o una pata, y fue por eso que te saltó encima.- Dijo sin quitarle la vista al periódico.

\- B-But, Wellington...-

\- Shut up.- Se llevó una mano a la frente.- Y recoge la ropa qué tiraste.-

\- But...-

\- Now!- Le ordenó.

\- Fine.- Y se topaba con el problema de que Smoked estaba acostado encima de la ropa sucia.- No te vas a salir con la tuya.-

***CRUNCH***

E intentando quitarlo de la ropa, lo mordió...

\- _**¡AAAAAAAH!**_-

**.~o0o~.**

Un par de días después, Wellington debía salir de la ciudad debido a su trabajo. Y en lo que estaba haciendo su maleta, porqué se quedaría fuera dos días, el californiano no dejaba de hablar...

\- ¡Oh, Wellington!- Triste y gimoteando, Ritchie observaba cómo el neoyorkino guardaba sus cosas.- Llámame cuando llegues al hotel, o mándame un mensaje de texto.-

\- I do.- Contestaba sin prestarle atención.

\- Va a ser la primera vez que estemos separados desde que vivimos juntos.- Comenzó a lloriquear.- Aún no te vas y ya te estoy extrañando.-

\- Shut up.-

\- ¡Oh, Wellington!- Quiso abrazarlo.- ¿Y si me voy contigo?-

\- No.- Lo hizo a un lado, revisando si le faltaba algo más.

\- Podríamos salir a pasear por la noche y cenar bajo la luz de la luna.- Se llevó las manos a las mejillas, perdido en su ensoñación.- Sólo los dos juntitos.-

\- Shut up.-

\- Alimentándonos uno al otro, y cruzando nuestros brazos al momento de tomar nuestras bebidas.-

\- Shut up!- Cerró de golpe la maleta, y se encaminó hasta la puerta de la habitación.- Cuida bien a Smoked.-

Y se fue, dejando a Ritchie desconsolado...

\- Wellington.- Oyó como se cerraba la puerta y el auto del de ojos grises arrancar.- Ni siquiera me dio un beso de despedida.-

\- Meooooow.- Se escuchó a unos cuántos metros de él.

-_** ¡AAAAAAAH!**_\- Se aterró.- ¡Voy a quedarme solo con el gato!-

**.~o0o~.**

Como a la mañana siguiente no quiso desayunar en casa, en parte para evitar a Smoked, Ritchie entró a una cafetería que quedaba cerca de su trabajo...

\- Buenos días. ¿Qué desea ordenar?- Le preguntó el mesero.- ¡Oh, Ritchie!-

\- ¡Chema!- Se sorprendió ver al moreno atendiéndole.- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No trabajabas en otra parte?-

\- Trabajaba, dirás. Me corrieron.- Contestó José María con algo de pena.

\- ¿Porqué?-

\- Un cliente importante ordenó algo, el cocinero le preparó algo diferente, y cuando el gerente preguntó qué pasaba, los dos me echaron la culpa y me corrieron.- Le explicó.

\- ¡Qué mal, Chema! Mala suerte.-

\- Sí, ¿y qué haces aquí?- Le preguntó el mexicano.- ¿Quisiste cambiar la rutina?-

Y tras contarle todo lo ocurrido desde que llegara el gato hasta una hora atrás, el californiano se sonaba la nariz con una servilleta...

\- Me ha rasguñado y mordido un par de veces. Y toda la noche rasguñó la puerta de la habitación.- Gimoteó.- Es como si me odiara por una razón desconocida.-

\- ¿No será porqué le tienes miedo?-

\- It's a cat, Chema, no es un perro.- Ritchie descartó la razón que le diera el mexicano.- Pero lo peor de todo es que si no lo cuido, Wellington se enojará conmigo.-

\- Dime cuando no.-

\- ¿Eh? ¿Dijiste algo?-

\- Nada, ¿vas a comer algo?- Cambió el tema para seguir trabajando.

Horas después, aunque no quería, regresó a la casa. Abrió con mucho cuidado la puerta para no hacer ruido y así encaminarse a uno de los baños que tenía su hogar. Se desvistió con rapidez al entrar al primero de ellos y se metió a la tina...

\- ¡Qué día!- Y se hundió un poco más en el agua.- Y Wellington regresará hasta mañana.-

La temperatura del agua era agradable, así que intentó relajarse y no pensar en nada. Para su desgracia, alguien no pensaba igual que él...

\- _**¡MEOOOOOW!**_\- Saltó a la orilla de la tina de un brinco.

\- _**¡AAAAAAAAH!**_\- Sin pensarlo, salió corriendo del agua, cubriéndose apenas con una toalla.-_** ¡AAAAAAAH!**_-

Corrió, resbalándose un par de veces, rumbo a su cuarto. Cerró la puerta con llave, y como pudo se cambió lo mejor que podía. Le faltaba aire, y para no resfriarse con el aire acondicionado por recién bañarse, abrió la ventana...

\- _**¡MEOOOOOW!**_-

Se volteó y encontró a Smoked, viéndolo fijamente. No supo qué hacer, menos cuando el gato agarró impulso y se aventó contra él, a punto de atacarlo directo a los ojos...

\- _**¡NOOOOOOO!**_\- Gritó, cubriéndose la cabeza, y agachándose para evitar ser atacado.

-_** ¡MEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!**_-

Y gracias a eso, el gato cayó por la ventana...

\- ¿Ah?- Se alzó y buscó por todas partes a Smoked.- ¿Donde está?-

Luego le dio curiosidad por ver a través de la ventana, y lo encontró apenas moviéndose sobre el techo de un vehículo...

\- _**¡AAAAAAAAH!**_ Smoked!- Chilló al darse cuenta de lo ocurrido.- _**¡AAAAAAAH! ¡WELLINGTON SE VA A ENOJAR CONMIGO!**_-

**.~o0o~.**

Al día siguiente, Wellington se encontraba cruzado de brazos, esperando saber porqué el gato tenía una pata vendada, un collarín y un cono en el pescuezo...

\- S-Se aventó por la ventana.- Dijo tras sopesar sus opciones de decir la verdad o una mentira blanca.

\- ¿No querrás decir que lo aventaste por la ventana por el hecho de que nunca te agradó?-

Sorprendido, Ritchie se le quedó viendo, sintiéndose herido. Y fue cuando ya no pudo más...

\- ¡Suficiente! ¡Puedo tolerar qué ames más al gato que a mí!- Gritó enfurecido.- ¡Pero qué pienses que intenté hacerle algo malo a Smoked es demasiado!- Comenzó a derramar lágrimas del coraje.- ¡Y puedes quedarte con el gato y la casa, porqué I'm leaving! Goodbye!-

\- Stop, you moron.-

Con el antebrazo, lo detuvo del cuello, tumbándolo al suelo...

\- _**¡AAAAAAAH!**_-

El pelinegro entonces se sentó encima de él, para evitar qué saliera corriendo, a la vez que se calmara un poco...

\- What?- Intentó no verlo a la cara.- Ya pagué por mi cuenta los gastos médicos del gato, si es eso lo qué quieres decirme.-

Wellington se le quedó viendo un momento, sintiendo cómo jadeaba en un intento de tranquilizarse debajo de él, y justo cuando iba a decirle algo, sonó su celular...

\- Yeah? What's happening?- Miró al gato, y volvió su vista hacia Ritchie.- Your cat? Tuvo un accidente.- El pecoso se le quedó viendo confundido.- No, this stupid moron dejó que cayera por la ventana. Well, mañana lo llevaremos a tu casa. See you later.- Y colgó.- Patricia te manda saludos.-

\- ¿Ah?-

\- Shut up.- Se inclinó hacía él, rozando su boca con los labios.- You moron.-

**.~o0o~.**

Al día siguiente, los dos junto con Smoked, estaban en la casa de Patricia Bow...

\- ¡Oh, Sinatra!- La mujer de cabello negro acariciaba al gato.- ¿Cuándo se te quitará esa costumbre de aventarte por la ventana, gato tontito?-

\- ¡Oh, Patty, lo siento!- Se disculpaba por enésima vez el californiano cuando se enteró de quién era en realidad el gato.- Si hubiera sabido que le habías pedido a mi querido Wellington que cuidara a tu gato, lo habría cuidado mejor.-

\- Si te dije.- El pelinegro se acomodó sus lentes.- Pero estabas parloteando, y después te desmayaste.- Y antes de qué Ritchie le reclamara.- Recuerda que no me gusta repetir las cosas.-

\- Sí, tienes razón.- Suspiró, y se dirigió a Patty.- ¿Y porqué le pusiste Sinatra?-

\- Simple, tiene los ojos azules. Además, le encantan las chicas.-

\- ¿Las chicas?- Ladeó la cabeza, confundido.- Pero Wellington es hombre.-

\- Es que ya me conoce, you moron. Y como le tenías miedo, pensó que tú eras una especie de presa para él, por eso era que te atacaba.-

\- Really?-

\- Pues si lo desean, pueden quedarse a cuidarlo por más tiempo.- Les sugirió Patricia.

\- No, thanks.- Rechazó la oferta.- Ya tuve suficiente con éste animal.-

\- Wellington!- Patty se echó a reír, y lo soltó un puñetazo en el antebrazo.- You dirty boy!-

\- Shut up.-

**~*~Unos meses después, en la actualidad~*~**

\- Hi, boys!- Patricia Bow llegaba a la casa de ambos con un bolso transportador de mascotas.- Les presento a mi nuevo gato.-

\- Ah? ¿Y Sinatra?-

\- Lo cambié por Dean cuando empezó a buscar insectos en el patio.- Sacó al gato del transportador.- ¿No es lindo?-

\- Meow.- Maulló Dean, un gato de la raza Don Sphinx, cuya característica era no tener pelo.

\- **_¡AAAAAAAH!_**\- Chilló Ritchie.- ¡No me lo acerques!-

\- No te entiendo.- Wellington se cruzó de brazos.- Tenemos dos gatos, y éste no te gusta, tampoco Sinatra te agradaba. Why?-

\- Es que se ven horribles sin pelo.- Se quedó helado al sentir algo frotándose contra su mejilla.

\- Ritchie, Dean quiere que le den un besito.-

\- _**¡AAAAAAAAH!**_\- Gritó y se echó a correr.- ¡Aléjalo de mí! ¡Aléjalo de mí!-

El hombre de piel blanca se llevó una mano a la frente, mientras la mujer de cabello negro se echaba a reír sin soltar a su gato.

_**Fin.**_

* * *

Ahora bien, lo que no expliqué del capítulo anterior:

• _**Libby**_: Era un pececillo Guppy Moscow Green que se localiza en Sudamérica. Elegimos ese pez porque como es una especie tropical es muy llamativo, además de qué su color se asemeja a la Estatua de la Libertad, por eso también el nombre de _Liberty_. (Q.E.P.D.)

• **_Sunny_**: Es un gatito de la raza de los American Curl (Curl Americano o Rizado Americano), cuyo principal rasgo son sus orejas curveadas hacia atrás (Y hay qué tener cuidado de no desdoblarlas por que lastimarían el cartílago de la oreja, el cuál es muy frágil) el pelo que crece frente a ellas, y ser un gato extremadamente juguetón y saltarín, por lo qué les llaman los "Peter Pan" de los gatos. Casi no maúllan, pero lo hacen cuando necesitan algo, o para llamar la atención. Este gato proviene de California, descubierto en 1981. Pero ya hablando de Sunny, es de pelaje largo amarillo oscuro con algunas rayas y blanco. Sus ojos son amarillos oscuros.

• **_Blues_**: Es un gatito de la raza de los American Wirehair (Americano de Cabello Áspero), cuyo principal rasgo es el pelaje denso y áspero pero agradable al tacto, el cuál tarda mucho en crecer. En ocasiones, los bigotes de estos gatos suelen ser rizados. Otra característica son sus ojos, ya que parecen estar molestos, cuando en realidad son muy cariñosos y suelen llamar mucho la atención. Son inteligentes y un poco reservados, de voz suave, además de curiosos y les encanta dormir sobre el regazo de su dueño. Este gato proviene de Nueva York, descubierto en 1966, y el primer gato de esta raza se llamó Adam. Debido a su pelaje, este minimo debe ser bañado una vez al mes.

_¡Nos vemos! ;D_


	3. Let's move!

**_¡ANTES! _**_de que empiecen a echar tierra y pestes, las advertencias: Este fic fue realizado por RutLance -CrystalFairy DarkLady-Iria, Hetalia, nombres y otros detalles no son míos ni me interesan, solamente publico con la aprobación y consentimiento de la autora. No gano nada excepto pasar un rato más en la pc haciendo esto (en lugar de escribir xD) ¿Dudas? Las haré llegar a la autora. El crédito de esta historia no es en absoluto mío._

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? :3 En realidad, no tenía mucho qué hacer, y pues como no estoy muy concentrada que digamos, ha sido una semana un tanto pesada, así que continuaré con este fic. A ver qué pasa. ._.

Pasemos al review:

_**~*~YukikiKitsune:**_ x3 Sí, yo también reaccionaría un poco como lo hace Ritchie. Sobre Wellington, es raro que se le olvide algo, a menos que sea porqué es algo que no le interesa, y sobre Patricia, son sus gustos, nada más. Sobre Dean, creo que se llevaría bien con Sunny y Blues, el problema sólo sería con Ritchie, que no querría que se juntaran con él. :I Qué problemático.

¡Disfruten el capítulo! ;D

* * *

_**Reay to go!**_

_**Capítulo 3:**_ Let's move!

Era una tarde tranquila en la casa donde viven Ritchie y Wellington, hasta que el primero encendió la televisión, justo cuando transmitían un reality sobre buscar casas...

\- Wellington, look!- Emocionado, el californiano señaló a la pantalla.- ¡Somos nosotros!-

\- No puede ser.- Giró los ojos el de piel blanca como la leche.

\- Sunny! Blues!- Cargó a los gatitos e hizo que se sentaran todos a ver el programa.- Es cuando mami y papi estaban buscando un lugar para vivir juntitos.-

\- Más bien es cuando me obligaron a participar in that stupid show, por que arruinaste mi departamento.- Dijo mientras transcurría la presentación del reality.

\- It was a accident.- Replicó mientras Blues se sentaba sobre las piernas del de ojos grises.- No fue del todo mi culpa.-

\- Yeah, right.- Comenzó a acariciar al gato blanco con negro.

**~*~Flashback~*~**

Se habían reunido en el departamento de Wellington para cenar juntos algo ligero, por eso pusieron pasta y verduras cociendo en la estufa mientras se ponían un poco más íntimos...

\- Mmmm.-

***BEEP, BEEP, BEEP***

Sonó el detector de humo cuando la comida comenzó a quemarse, activándose al instante los rociadores de agua...

-_** YOU MORON!**_\- Gritó el de cabello negro, soltándole un coscorrón al pecoso, empapado de pies a cabeza.

\- _**AAAAAAAH!**_-

-_** ¿¡SABES LO QUÉ CUESTA ESTE TRAJE!?**_\- Y continuó con la lista.- _**¿¡Y LOS MUEBLES!? ¿¡Y ESAS PINTURAS!?**_-

**~*~Fin del Flashback~*~**

Después de que presentaran a los dos, y les explicaran cómo iba a tratar el programa a los televidentes, pasaron a un conocido de ellos hablando...

\- It's George!- Exclamó emocionado el moreno al ver al rubio de descendencia alemana en la pantalla.

**~*~George's POV~*~**

_"Después de que nos enteraran sobre lo que pasó en el departamento de Addams, cada uno de nosotros dio una idea. Algunas descabelladas, otras... no tanto. Y-Yo sugerí,** *GULP*** que vieran este programa, **"Let's move!"**, para que tuvieran una idea sobre cómo escoger un lugar ideal para vivir. **-Tiembla-** Jamás pensé que me escucharían."_

**~*~George's POV end~*~**

La primera casa que visitaran, de acuerdo a las características que exigía el pelinegro, se localizaba en una zona tranquila y un poco despejada de la gente. Y no habría problema alguno para comprarla... excepto cuando cruzaba el tren...

\- _"Don't like it."_\- Decía el neoyorkino en la pantalla.- _"Hace mucho ruido al temblar."_-

\- Cierto.- Ritchie comenzó a acariciar el lomo de Sunny.- No sería bueno vivir ahí con tanto ruido.-

Tras unos breves comerciales, el siguiente en aparecer en la pantalla fue Vick...

**~*~Vick's POV~*~**

_"En un principio no quería ayudarlo a encontrar una nueva casa o departamento. Pero luego lo pensé mejor, al fin y al cabo que eso haría que la distancia entre that bastard y Ritchie fuera tal, que darían por terminara su relación. ¿Cuándo empezamos? ¿Eh? ¿Ya están grabando?"_

**~*~Vick's POV end~*~**

En eso, sonó el celular de Ritchie, y antes de que éste pudiera responder, Wellington se lo quitó...

\- You're a dumbass, you know?- Colgó y le regresó el celular al moreno.- Just shut up.-

\- Okay.- Dijo guardando su celular.

La segunda casa no estaba tampoco tan mal, de hecho, le parecía un buen lugar para instalarse, hasta que Ritchie abrió la boca...

\- _"Look, Vick vive a un lado!"_\- Y asomándose por la ventana, agitó el brazo.-_ "Hi, Vick!"_-

\- Ése hubiera sido un buen lugar para vivir, Wellington.-

\- Not if that stupid jerk lives there.-

Justo después de regresar de comerciales, y aprovechar ese momento para ir por una bebida refrescante, además de que los gatitos se pusieran a jugar entre sí, continuaron viendo el programa donde el conductor daba un pequeño resumen de lo acontecido hasta ese momento...

\- Ya quiero ver lo qué sigue.-

_**~Interrumpimos el presente programa para dar un aviso de último momento.~**_

\- Oh, qué mal.- Ritchie se desanimó.- Yo quería ver el resto del capítulo.-

\- Shut up, you moron.- Lo calló el hombre de piel blanca.- No me dejas oír las noticias.-

\- Sorry.-

Mientras permanecía en silencio, recordaba lo que había acontecido en aquellos días...

**~*~Flashback~*~**

\- Entonces, ¿no piensan mudarse juntos, Ritchie?-

Una noche antes de ir a ver la última casa, Ritchie se hallaba en un bar, acompañado por José María Itzae y su compañero de departamento, Alfred F. Jones; con los cuáles se topó por casualidad...

\- Well, yo tengo mi propia casa, así que no tengo necesidad de mudarme. Además, si Wellington no lo desea, yo no tengo porqué hacerlo.-

\- Maybe, aunque vivir con alguien más ayuda en muchas cosas.- Comentó el rubio de ojos azules.- Por ejemplo Joseph, él lava la ropa, limpia, cocina...-

\- No sigas, Gringo Loco.- Chema reposó la frente sobre la barra.- Qué tú sólo vas a comprar el mandado, y pagar algunas de las cuentas. Y no compras precisamente aquello que se necesita en casa.-

\- Je.- Soltó una leve risilla el pecoso.- Ojalá y así fuera con mi querido Wellington. Por cierto.- Ambos voltearon a verlo.- ¿Porqué están aquí?-

Se miraron ambos por un momento, José María volvió a poner la cabeza sobre la barra y Alfred lo señaló con un pulgar...

\- Es para consolar a Joseph, volvieron a correrlo de su trabajo.- Le explicó.

\- ¿Quejas?-

\- Recorte de personal.- Dijo el moreno y le dio un trago a su cerveza.- Otra, por favor.-

\- Oh.- Y se quedó callado el resto de la noche.

**~*~Fin del Flashback~*~**

\- ¡Miau! ¡Miau!- Comenzaron a maullar ambos gatos cuando empezaran a morderse uno al otro.

\- No se peleen.- El californiano se bajó del sofá y los separó.- Voy a darles un bocadillo, Wellington. Tal vez eso los calme un poco.-

\- Fine.- Contestó el neoyorkino sin voltearse a mirarlo.- No les des demasiado.-

\- Right.- Cargó ambos felinos y se los llevó a la cocina.

**~*~Flashback~*~**

La tercera casa tampoco había sido del gusto del de ojos grises, así que decidió no elegir ninguna. Sin embargo, faltaba grabar algunos de los comentarios, y le había tocado el turno a Ritchie, ya que él se negó a participar en ello...

**~*~Ritchie's POV~*~**

_"Hi! La verdad es que no estamos buscando una casa para los dos, and I know que es un poco raro, digo, llevamos cinco años de relación. -Suspira- Pero es que si Wellington no lo desea así, yo respetaré todo lo que él diga. Si lo hace feliz, incluso que no forme parte de su vida, lo haré."_

**~*~Ritchie's POV end~*~**

Tras que todo esa pesadilla del reality terminara, Wellington llevó al californiano a una casa que no estaba muy lejos de donde estuvieran grabando la última vez...

\- Why we are here?- Le preguntó.

Sin contestarle, se bajó del vehículo dirigiéndose a la casa. Ritchie lo siguió y entraron ambos al lugar, el cuál estaba totalmente vacío...

\- Noté que estaban vendiendo este lugar.- Caminó hasta una ventana, mientras el otro observaba todo a su alrededor.- Revisé todo y llegué a un buen acuerdo para la compra.-

\- Oh, it's a good new, Wellington!- Sonrió el moreno, y soltó un suspiro.- Me alegra que ya tengas un lugar para mudarte de inmediato.-

Al ver que no le respondía, pensó que estaban de más las palabras...

\- Well...- Trató de mantener la compostura.- Estaré en el auto si me necesitas.-

Se dio media vuelta, cuando una mano no sólo lo detuvo, sino que aparte lo atrajo hacia él, recibiéndolo con un beso. Y no se hubiera sobresaltado, de no ser al sentir algo dentro de un plástico grueso en el interior de su boca. Se separaron, y de inmediato se sacó aquello...

\- ¿Qué es esto?- Inquirió en lo que sostenía una pequeña bolsa negra de plástico.

\- Open it.- Le dio una servilleta el hombre de piel blanca.

Usando la servilleta, una llave reluciente apareció en la palma de su mano. Alzó la mirada sorprendido, mientras el neoyorkino avanzaba hacia él...

\- Es una copia de la llave de esta casa.- Le explicó.- It's your choice.-

Con lágrimas en los ojos, se abalanzó sobre el hombre de ojos grises...

\- **_YOU MORON!_**\- Gritó cuando cayeron ambos al suelo.

\- ¡Te amo!- Y más tardó en decirlo, qué en besarlo.- Ah! Quisiera hacerte mío en este momento, Wellington.-

\- Eso podemos arreglarlo.- Y volvió a juntar sus labios en un beso apasionado.

**~*~Fin del Flashback~*~**

\- Wellington?- Se acercó Ritchie con un tazón con fruta rebanada.

\- What?-

\- Lo he estado pensando, y pues, creo que aún no hemos hecho una fiesta de bienvenida.-

\- ¿De qué estás hablando?- Preguntó, tomando un trozo de manzana del tazón.

\- De la fiesta por recién mudarnos.- Sonrió el pecoso.- Deberíamos invitar a todos, cocinar algo...-

\- Don't.- Lo interrumpió.- No haré una fiesta para esos idiotas.-

\- But, Wellington.-

\- Shut up!- Y le soltó un coscorrón.

\- _**AAAAAAAH!**_-

\- Now, si quieres una fiesta, ¿porqué no la hacemos en este momento en nuestra habitación?- Le insinuó.

Y no lo dejó responder al posar su boca en la suya...

\- Mmm.-

_**Fin.**_

* * *

_¡Nos vemos! ;D_


	4. About S's & T's

**_¡ANTES! _**_de que empiecen a echar tierra y pestes, las advertencias: Este fic fue realizado por RutLance -CrystalFairy DarkLady-Iria, Hetalia, nombres y otros detalles no son míos ni me interesan, solamente publico con la aprobación y consentimiento de la autora. No gano nada excepto pasar un rato más en la pc haciendo esto (en lugar de escribir xD) ¿Dudas? Las haré llegar a la autora. El crédito de esta historia no es en absoluto mío._

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? :3 Pues, no pensaba escribir nada al respecto, pero mi hermana me dijo que si no seguía escribiendo de éste fic, ella no podría seguir publicando _"Por que eres de la familia"_, así que aquí tienen otro capítulo. n_n

Pasemos a los reviewses:

_**~*~Yukikitsune:**_ Bueeeno, ese fue error mío. x3 Y pues, Wellington aunque es muy convencional, a veces hace cosas bastante... únicas. :3 Lo de los gatitos, no te apures, que Ritchie continuará tratándolos de ese modo, al fin y al cabo, son una familia. x3 ¡Gracias por el review! :D

_**~*~Mich Gmez:** _xD No lo dudes ni por un minuto, me refiero a Vick, pero esa es harina de otro costal. Y no puedo poner más allá de lo que dicta la clasificación, lo siento, pero seguiré poniendo escenas tiernas, espero. ._. Gracias por el review. ;3

¿Qué más puedo agregar? Sólo que pasen un bonito día. n_n

¡Disfruten el capítulo! ;D

* * *

**Ready to go!**

_**Capítulo 4: **_About S's &amp; T's.

Blues se había subido a la cama, caminó despacio hasta donde estuviera el hombre de piel blanca, y le dio un par de cabezazos para despertarlo, además de un par de besos gatunos...

\- Don't do that.- Lo reprendió con ligereza Wellington, frotándose los ojos.

Se quitó de encima la sábana y tomó sus lentes de la mesita de noche. Tras tronar su cuello, giró la cabeza a donde durmiera Ritchie, mas sólo encontró a Sunny, quién estuviera listo para saltar...

\- That stupid moron se volvió a caer de la cama.- Dijo al ver únicamente el pie del californiano en la orilla de la cama, con una calcetín medio caído, moviéndolo de tanto en tanto, siguiéndolo Sunny con la mirada.

Se alzó de la cama y estaba a punto de ir a limpiarse la cara, cuando Blues se bajó y comenzó a darle cabezazos en las piernas...

\- ¿Qué pasa?- Se agachó para detener al minino.

\- Miau.- Maulló y comenzó a caminar rumbo a la salida de la habitación.

Al ver que no era seguido por su dueño, se regresó a donde éste y volvió a darle de cabezazos...

\- Miau.- Siguió maullando.

\- Alright.- El de ojos grises no entendía bien lo que quería Blues, pero sabía que algo deseaba.- Vamos.-

El felino se detenía a momentos para comprobar que el hombre de piel blanca como la leche lo seguía. Se detuvo ante la puerta de un cuarto y pegó una de sus patitas delanteras para empujar la puerta, entrando. Wellington pasó a su vez, y miró que dentro aún había algunas cosas de la mudanza que se debían acomodar, pero que no eran de urgencia. Blues se hallaba acostado encima de una caja de cartón, moviendo con lentitud la cola, y se bajó de ella cuando su amo se aproximó...

\- Is this?- Le preguntó, y el gatito parpadeó un par de veces.- Let's see.-

Abrió la caja, revisando el contenido, y sostuvo en su mano la más llamativa de las pertenencias, observándola con cuidado. Volvió a meterla dentro de la caja, y después de acariciar al gato, la cargó y la sacó de la habitación...

\- **_AAAAAAAH_**!- Se oyó al fondo el grito de Ritchie, al parecer por la mordida de Sunny.

\- That stupid moron.- Se palmeó la frente, en lo que Blues corría a la habitación.

**.~o0o~.**

Victorio _"Vick"_ Clyde Chávez, no sólo era el mejor amigo de Ritchie, sino que además estaba enamorado de éste. Para su desgracia, el californiano tenía conocimiento de sus sentimientos, pero siempre lo mandaba a volar, o cortarle las alas más bien, diciendo que era un buen amigo pero no que no podía salir con él, ya que Wellington era su pareja...

\- Pareja, claro.- Murmuró entre dientes.

Y no era que le molestara que su mejor amigo fuera feliz, era el hecho de que el bastardo que fuera su pareja lo tratara muy mal, y Ritchie lo aceptara como si nada...

\- No sé para que te quejas, si ellos son felices así, déjalos.- Le aconsejaba May, una de sus más viejas amigas.- O te ganarás otra paliza.-

\- May tiene razón, si Ritchie no tiene queja alguna, no hay motivo para pensar que es infeliz al lado de Addams.- Lo secundó George, un hombre rubio de rasgos germánicos.

Vick no les respondió, siguió mordiendo su hamburguesa mientras esperaba que llegaran Miles, Patty, y primordialmente Ritchie, quién les había pedido reunirse en el restaurante...

\- No me interesa.- Le dio un sorbo por medio del popote a su refresco. Cómo lo irritaba hablar del neoyorkino.- Por mí puede irse hasta el Polo Sur a vivir con los pingüinos.-

\- ¿Vick hablando de pingüinos?- Se oyó una voz a su espalda y ahí estaba Miles, con la típica sonrisa de su herencia italiana.- ¿Otra vez?-

\- ¿Acaso alguien mencionó a_ "Wellington"_?- Preguntó Patty, resaltando el nombre del de ojos grises, imitando la voz del californiano.

Y antes de que pudiera pedirles que no mencionaran ese nombre por el resto de la tarde, Ritchie apareció cargando un par de bolsas...

\- Hi!- Los saludó a todos los presentes mientras se sentaba.- ¿Cómo han estado?-

En lo que cada uno contestaba vagamente, el celular de Ritchie comenzó a sonar...

\- ¡Es Wellington!- Exclamó y contestó la llamada, en lo que Vick ponía cara de bote machucado.- ¡Wellington!-

De un momento a otro, la expresión alegre de su rostro cambió, y se desvió un poco en el asiento...

\- Espera, no te entiendo.- Le dijo.- Voy a poner el altavoz para poder entenderte.- Oprimió la pantalla del celular.- Ready!-

\- _"Don't forget the s's &amp; t's. You hear me, you moron?"_-

\- ¡Oh, es cierto!- Se llevó una mano a la boca el moreno, sonriendo como tonto.- ¡Lo había olvidado!- Sacó una pequeña hoja de papel de uno de sus bolsillos, dejándola sobre la mesa.- ¡Iré ahora mismo!-

\- _"Fine."_-

\- ¡Te amo!- Respondió, aún cuando ya le había colgado.- I'm sorry, guys, pero tengo qué irme.-

Tomó sus bolsas y se dirigió a la salida del restaurante...

\- ¡Nos vemos!- Y se fue, sin comunicarles para qué los había llamado.

\- Y esa es la razón, Vick.- Todos voltearon a ver a Patty.- Por la cuál Ritchie sigue ciegamente a Wellington, porqué lo _ama_. Además, tú nunca tendrías una oportunidad, aún si Wellington no existiera.-

\- ¿Podrían ya dejar el tema por la paz?- Pidió irritado el de piel roja, mientras se llevaba una mano a la sien.

\- Look!- Miles tomó la pequeña hoja que se había quedado en la mesa.- Ritchie olvidó esto.-

\- ¡Trae para acá!- Se la quitó May y comenzó a observarla.- Es una lista de cosas.-

De inmediato la atención de todos estaba en la susodicha lista, que estaba escrita por el puño y letra de Wellington...

\- Tiene buena caligrafía.- Comentó Miles y observó la última cosa escrita.- ¿Qué son S's &amp; T's?-

\- ¿S's &amp; T's?- Patty se agachó para ver mejor la hoja.- ¿Acaso será _"sex"_ y _"toys"_?-

Boquiabiertos fue como quedaron tras oír aquello, ¿acaso Wellington, una persona que guardaba mucho más que las apariencias, sería tan descuidado como para mandar a Ritchie a comprar cosas como ésas? Aunque aún faltaba verificar si hablaban de _ésas_ cosas...

\- Pues...- George revisó la nota en lo qué su rostro se ponía completamente rojo.- Parece la lista de un mandado. Cosas para hacer una fiesta.-

Vick estaba completamente silencioso, pero era fácil de adivinar que estaba ardiendo en ira...

\- Mandarnos llamar...- Comenzó a decir tratando de mantener la calma.- ¿Sólo para enterarnos de esta tontería?-

\- No es una tontería.- May soltó un manotazo.- Tú sabes que en la vida de pareja es importante tener sexo.-

\- Pero Vick no puede saberlo porqué sólo ha estado detrás de Ritchie.- Argumentó Miles.

\- Disculpen, pe-pero creo que este no es lu-lugar para hablar de esas cosas.- George temblaba debido a la forma en qué los veían los demás clientes, en especial porqué ninguno hablaba en voz queda.

\- ¿Me pregunto qué clase de juguetes comprarán?- Patricia se llevó una mano a la barbilla y se tomó el refresco de Vick.- Y de qué modo lo usarán.- Sonrió con sorna.

\- _**¡YA BASTA!**_\- Estalló Vick, visiblemente molesto, queriendo borrar la imagen mental que le hizo la pelinegra pensar.-_** ¡AHORA MISMO IRÉ A DETENER A RITCHIE AND THAT BASTARD!**_-

Salió del restaurante seguido por los demás, menos George que se detuvo a pagar la cuenta...

\- Qué fácil es hacerlo enojar.- Comentó en voz baja May a Patty.- Kesesesesese.-

**.~o0o~.**

Como no tenían ni idea de a donde fuera el californiano, la primera parada fue en un sex shop, entrando todos en tropel...

\- Buenas tardes, ¿en qué podemos ayudarlos?- Preguntó la encargada.

\- N-No, verá...- George fue el único que le contestó.

Vick no prestaba atención, miraba de un lado a otro el lugar, intentando descubrir si Ritchie estaba ahí o no, en lo que los demás veían y reían como locos por todas las cosas expuestas en el lugar. Pero para la mala suerte del neomexiquense, Ritchie estaba entrando en esos momentos a_ "Meat Meat &amp; Meat"_, una carnicería local...

\- Buenas tardes, ¿en qué puedo...?- Se interrumpió el que estaba tras el mostrador de carne.- ¡Ritchie!-

\- ¿Chema? ¿Estás trabajando aquí ahora?- Preguntó sorprendido el californiano.

\- No, verás, cerraron la sucursal en la que trabajaba.-Comentó apenado el mexicano.- Y pos, tuve qué buscar otro empleo.-

\- ¡Ay, Chema!-

\- Sí.- Suspiró derrotado.- En fin, ¿qué vas a querer?-

**.~o0o~.**

Un par de horas más tarde, después de qué Ritchie se acordara de qué los reunió para invitarlos esa noche, todos se hallaban en la casa de ambos...

\- You moron!- El neoyorquino le soltó un coscorrón al pecoso.- No había necesidad de reunirlos si les ibas a llamar cuando todo estuviera listo.-

-**_ ¡AAAAAAAH!_**\- Chilló el californiano.- Sorry. Es que estaba tan emocionado que se me olvidó.-

\- Si no es indiscreción, ¿podemos saber a qué se debe esta encantadora _"fiesta"_?- Preguntó May.

\- Fiesta de mudanza.- Aclaró Wellington, dando un sorbo a su appletini.

\- ¿Hasta ahora?- Cuestionó con incredulidad Miles.- ¿Después de 6 meses de haberse mudado?-

\- Yes.- Contestó el de ojos grises.- You have a problem with it?-

\- No, ninguno.-

De pronto, Ritchie notó la bolsa negra que George traía consigo...

\- ¿Qué es eso?- Le preguntó sonriente.

\- Yo... ehm... verás.- Se enrojeció hasta las orejas el de descendencia alemana al querer explicar el origen de la bolsa.

\- ¡Es un regalo para ustedes, por parte de todos nosotros!- Anunció Patty, arrebatándole la bolsa a George y dándosela a Ritchie.- ¡De nada!-

\- ¿En serio?- Abrió la bolsa para ver el contenido, en lo que el hombre de piel blanca se aproximaba, y se escamó al saber de qué se trataba.- **_¡AAAAAAAH!_**-

Cerró de golpe la bolsa para no dejar ver lo que había dentro, aunque Wellington se la quitó para el examinar el contenido...

\- I could use this.- Dijo sacando un látigo y rasgando el aire con él.

\- ¡Wellington!- Ritchie se llevó las manos a las mejillas, en lo que se enrojecía del rostro.

Y ese intercambio de palabras, hizo que Vick saliera a la defensa de su mejor amor, es decir, mejor amigo y su amor secreto, que no es tan secreto...

\- You bastard!- Intentó echársele encima, si no fuera porque Jesús Alejandro lo atrapó en el aire.- ¡Intenta usar eso y te las verás conmigo!-

\- Stop it, Vick.- Le ordenó el texano.- Estás en una casa ajena, no puedes intervenir en esto.-

\- A todo esto, ¿qué son S's &amp; T's?- Le preguntó Betty Ann, una vez que los demás le enteraran de todo lo ocurrido en el día.

\- Steaks and T-bones.-

\- Carne, como quién dice.- Comentó May un poco decepcionada, mas se alegró de pronto.- ¿Ya está lista?-

La fiesta continuó como si nada, después de calmar al neomexiquense, y se despidieron todos cuando pasaban ya de las 10 de la noche. Ritchie recogía los desechables dentro de una bolsa de plástico, en lo que Wellington lavaba los trastes...

\- I'm done!- Anunció el pecoso tras tirar la basura.- ¿Necesitas ayuda con eso, Wellington?-

\- No, ya terminé.- Se secó las manos.

Estaba a punto de irse a la habitación, cuando sintió un tirón en la camisa. Se giró a ver, encontrando al californiano un poco más serio...

\- What?-

\- Es que... ¿porqué hasta ahora?-

\- I'll show you.-

Salió de la cocina, y regresó tras un instante cargando la caja que había encontrado Blues. La puso sobre la mesa, y esperó a qué el moreno terminara de observarla, para poder explicarle...

\- What's this?- Cuestionó en lo que se sentaba en una silla.

\- Míralo y entérate por ti mismo.-

La abrió con cuidado, y asimismo, sus ojos se pusieron como platos al reconocer todo lo que había dentro...

\- Wellington.- Sacó de una por una las cosas qué contenía la caja.- No sabía, no sabía que tenías todo esto, aquí.-

Fotografías, recortes, algunos boletos de cine ya usados, notas, cartas, una que otra figurita y demás recuerdos reposaban dentro de la caja. Ritchie se limpió una lagrimita que se le había escapado de uno de sus ojos, rememorando las fechas de momentos e instantes acontecidos en el ayer...

\- Yeah, something like that.- Puso una mano en el hombro del pecoso, y agachó su rostro hasta quedar cerca del otro.- Era la última caja de la mudanza por acomodar.-

Cerró los ojos, dejando un beso sobre los labios del californiano, quién a su vez respondió con lentitud, tomándolo del cuello con una mano...

\- Feliz mudanza.-

Tras mirarse a los ojos por unos segundos, volvieron a besarse con más desahogo, en lo que Sunny y Blues jugaban con algunas cosas qué contenía la bolsa traída por George...

**.~o0o~.**

Días después...

\- _"¿George? It's me, Ritchie. Disculpa que te moleste con esto, pero a mi querido Wellington le gustaron los preservativos qué compraste, y desea saber en donde los conseguiste. Nos vemos... y gracias. :3"_-

\- _**WHAAAAAAAT!?**_\- Gritó escandalizado el rubio de descendencia alemana tras leer el mensaje de texto que había recibido esa mañana en el trabajo.

_**Fin.**_

* * *

_¡Nos vemos! ;D_


	5. A day before

**¡ANTES!**_ de que empiecen a echar tierra y pestes, las advertencias: Este fic fue realizado por_ RutLance -CrystalFairy_, Hetalia y otros detalles no son míos ni me interesan, solamente publico con la aprobación y consentimiento de la autora. No gano nada excepto pasar un rato más en la pc haciendo esto (en lugar de escribir xD) ¿Dudas? Las haré llegar a la autora. El crédito de esta historia no es en absoluto mío._

Esto debí publicarlo ayer, pero tuve bastantes problemas para poder hacerlo, por eso lo hago ahora.

¡Feliz cumpleaños, Wellington! :D Para el que no lo sepa, ayer el 26 de julio, pero de 1788, se fundó el estado de Nueva York. :3

Pasemos a los reviewses:

**_~*~Yikikitsune:_** Pues, entre las cosas iban también unas esposas con dados peluditos y algo de ropa... bastante sugestiva. Je, je, uff. Sí, Blues es un gatito muy listo y Sunny es simplemente adorable. No creo que Wellington deseé contestar esa pregunta, pero tienes razón, suele caerse muy seguido. ¡Gracias por el review! :3

_**~*~Kia-chan kuchiki:**_ No es mucho lo que puedo poner sobre Chema y Alfred, sin embargo, ellos dos son los protagonistas principales de_ "Por que eres de la familia"_, que es un _side-story_ o _spin-off_ de éste fic. Y sí, Wellington es un tanto... pervertido. Gracias por el review. :)

¡Disfruten el capítulo! ;D

* * *

**Ready to go!**

_**Capítulo 5:**_ A day before.

La noche anterior, ubicados en la comodidad del dormitorio, dos personas, abrigadas por el calor del momento, callaban toda palabra para unir sus labios, rompiendo los besos cargados de ansias sólo para tomar un breve respiro, mismo que terminaba cuando la hambrienta boca del pecoso buscaba los finos labios del hombre blanco como la leche...

Conforme las caricias tomaban una mayor intensidad, las ropas caían, cada vez con mayor velocidad, al suelo, y la sensación que producían las manos sobre la piel desnuda provocaban un placentero ardor que los recorría desde el fondo de sus entrañas, arrancándoles gemidos entrecortados que se volvían cada vez más frecuentes...

Hasta que sonó el teléfono...

\- Yeah?- Contestó el hombre de piel blanca como la leche, cabello negro ondulado largo y de ojos grises.

Su acompañante, un hombre de piel bronceada llena de pecas, ojos color ambár y de cabello castaño, esperaba a que terminara de hablar por teléfono para poder continuar en la exótica faena. Se sonrió cuando el de piel blanca colgó el aparato...

\- Good night.- Se cubrió con la sábana, disponiéndose a dormir en el instante.

\- Wellington?- El pecoso, llamado Ritchie, le movió del hombro repetidas veces.- ¿Ya te dormiste?-

\- Leave me alone, you moron!- Le golpeó en la cabeza, molesto por que no le dejaba dormir.

\- **_¡AAAAAAAH!_**-

\- And shut up! I want to sleep.- Y volvió a cubrirse con la sábana.

Frotándose donde recibiera el golpe, y resignándose, Ritchie se metió debajo de las sábanas...

\- Buenas noches.- Le deseó, mas no recibió respuesta.

Al la mañana siguiente, aún dormido, Ritchie buscó a su pareja para abrazarlo, cuando se cayó de la cama al no hallarlo...

\- **_¡AAAAAAAH!_**\- Chilló, y de ese modo, despertó.- ¿Wellington?-

Se puso de pie, y buscó con la mirada al pelinegro, pero sólo halló una nota de su puño y letra...

_~Volveré más tarde. W. Addams.~_

**.~o0o~.**

\- ¡Se fue desde la mañana y aún no ha regresado!- Lloraba desconsolado, y sin parar, el moreno de cabello castaño.- ¡Y no me contesta el teléfono!-

\- Ritchie, es posible que lo tenga apagado o descargado, así que no llores por eso.- Trataba de calmarlo Vick, su mejor amigo.- No pienses que se fue o algo por el estilo. Además, ¿qué te hace creer eso?-

Se tomó un momento para calmarse, y tomó un poco de limonada hecha en casa...

\- Se bañó, se puso su camisa favorita, se llevó su auto y no contesta mis llamadas ni mis mensajes.- Se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos.- Y ya pasaron varias horas desde qué desperté.-

Vick, que estaba profundamente enamorado de Ritchie y no era correspondido, no le gustaba ver sufrir así a su mejor amigo. Por lo que intentaba, si no tranquilizarlo, tratar de hacer que separaran de una vez por todas...

\- Puede que tenga un compromiso o algo así.- Y agregó sin malicia.- Aparte, si realmente te hubiera dejado, se hubiera llevado sus cosas, aunque tiene el dinero para comprar todo de nuevo el muy bastardo, y se habría llevado consigo a Blues.-

\- Ahora que lo dices, no he visto a Blues.- Se alzó de la silla y comenzó a buscar al minino.- ¿Blues? ¿Blues?- Se angustió al no ver ni oír maullar al gato de cabello áspero.- Sunny, ayúdame a encontrar a Blues. ¿Sunny?-

Y se desesperó aún más al no encontrar al gato de cabello rizado...

\- Oh, my God!- Se llevó una mano a la boca.- ¿Y si Wellington se llevó a nuestros bebés? ¿Y si ya no vuelvo a verlos? ¿Qué voy a hacer?-

\- Calma, Ritchie. Calma- Lo sostuvo al ver que se hiperventilaba.- Allá están, dormidos sobre la ventana.-

Tras señalarle el lugar donde durmieran ambos felinos, Ritchie se acercó a ellos y los abrazó, llenándolos de besos...

\- ¡Mis bebés!- Y los meció entre sus brazos.- ¡Nunca vuelvan a asustarme así!-

Vick deseaba saber qué pasaba por la cabeza de su amor no correspondido en ese momento. Mas no tuvo tiempo de adivinarlo cuando sonó el celular de Ritchie, qué se apresuró a contestar, activando el altavoz...

\- Wellington?- Preguntó esperanzado.

_\- Eh? No. Habla Miles.-_

Al ver que se trataba del neojerseyano, el californiano sintió ganas de llorar nuevamente, sin embargo, el italoamericano tenía algo importante qué decir...

_\- Eso quiere decir que en verdad no está ahí.-_

\- ¿Eh?- Vick se aproximó a Ritchie y siguió la charla.- ¿De qué hablas, Miles?-

_\- De Wellington, Vick. ¿De quién más estaría hablando?-_

Sintió que el corazón se le encogía, por lo que apretó el aparato...

\- Miles, do you know where's Wellington?-

Oyeron un suspiro por medio del altavoz, cosa que les indicó que no era nada bueno...

_\- Acabo de verlo manejando por el centro. Iba acompañado por una chica muy bonita.-_

Lo último que escuchó Miles, antes de terminar la llamada, fue que algo cayó al suelo...

_\- Hello?-_

**.~o0o~.**

\- En serio, Ritchie. ¿Crees que Wally es capaz de engañarte con otra persona?-

Como el pecoso se pusiera muy mal tras oír al italoamericano, el neomexiquense llamó a uno de sus parientes...

\- Of course not! But.- Y se cubrió el rostro con una mano.- A lo mejor ya se cansó de mí, y se buscó a alguien más.-

Ver así a su primo, primo hermano, pariente lejano; sufriendo por el amor de alguien que ni siquiera lo tomaba en cuenta. Por lo que debía primero asegurarse de que no hiciera una tontería...

\- ¡Así que si ya no quiere estar conmigo, está bien! ¡Lo acepto!- Comenzó a vociferar el pecoso, mientras se enojaba.- ¡Pero si se acerca con esa tipa, yo, yo, yo, soy capaz de matarlos y de matarme después! ¡Y que no diga que no se lo advertí!-

Tal y como la que estaba diciendo en el momento...

\- Ritchie.- Se sentó a un lado de él, y le puso una mano al hombro.- Tú no eres así, además, no eres capaz de hacer nada en contra de él sin que te arrepientas al instante.-

El californiano se echó a llorar de nueva cuenta, ya que no podía contradecir al mexicano. Tenía razón, era de voluntad muy débil con respecto al neoyorkino...

\- ¿Qué le diré a sus hijos cuando me pregunten por él?- Dijo refiriéndose a los gatos.- ¿A mis bebés?-

\- Creo que ya estás exagerando.- Suspiró José María, y le pareció oír una especie de rugido.- ¿Acaso no has comido nada?-

\- Sólo, sólo un poco de limonada.- Se limpió las lágrimas, viendo fijo al suelo.- He estado tan angustiado, que ni siquiera he podido comer algo.-

\- Eso no está bien, necesitas comer algo.- Se puso de pie y acomodó sus manos sobre la cintura.- Anda, ven a comer algo.-

\- I don't know.-

Los dos se detuvieron en seco cuando oyeron un carro detenerse en la acera. Antes de que ambos pudiera hacer algo, Sunny y Blues se echaron a correr hasta la puerta principal, donde comenzaron a maullar y a rasguñar su superficie...

\- Miau, miau.-

Dejaron de hacerlo al alejarse un poco cuando la puerta se abrió, entrando a la casa precisamente el hombre de piel blanca que desde horas atrás se había ausentado. Los mininos se treparon a su ropa, ronroneando sin parar mientras frotaban su cabecitas contra la suya...

\- I'm here.- Se anunció, dejando sus llaves en una mesita y cargando ambos gatos para que no se cayeran.- Don't do that.-

Justo cuando alzó la mirada, se encontró con Ritchie y Chema, y conociendo bien a ambos, sabía que debía dar explicaciones, antes de que el pecoso saliera con una tontería...

\- Wellington.- El californiano intentó sonar lo más rudo que podía, mas parecía que le estuviese doliendo el estómago.

\- Don't be stupid.- Le respondió antes de que dijera cualquier otra cosa, dejó a los gatos en el suelo, y abrió la puerta.- Dejen que ella les explique.-

\- ¿Ella?- Ritchie se llevó una mano al pecho, sintiendo que se le rompía el corazón.- She's here?-

\- Of course, you moron.- El de ojos grises se cruzó de brazos.- Come in.-

Por un momento, Chema no supo qué pensar, ya que todo parecía irse al diablo; pero apenas vio quién era la persona que entraba, se relajó un poco...

\- ¡Juanita!-

\- Johanna.- La pelirroja le sonrió a los dos.- ¿Qué haces aquí?-

\- Hi!- Los saludó.- Me mudé hoy, y mon ami Addams me estuvo ayudando a instalarme en mi nueva casa.-

\- ¡Ah!- Dijeron los dos cuando les cayó el veinte.

\- Entonces, ¿nomás ayudabas a Juanita?-

\- That's right.- Respondió el pelinegro.

\- Oh, Wellington!- Ritchie sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.- Y yo pensé que ya no volverías. Ni siquiera comí creyendo que ya no me querías.-

\- Shut up, you moron.- Le soltó un leve coscorrón.- Dejé bien claro en la nota que volvería, right?-

\- Yes, Wellington!- Sonrió como tonto.

\- Bon! Ya que todo está aclarado, me gustaría invitarlos a ambos a comer.- Les ofreció la vertmontesa.- En agradecimiento y por las molestias que les causé a los dos, mes chers amis.-

El californiano se iba a negar, mas se abochornó cuando su estómago hizo ruido por falta de alimento. Chema y Johanna se echaron a reír, en lo que el neoyorkino se cubría la cara con una mano...

\- Yo puedo quedarme a cuidar a sus _"bebés."_\- Se ofreció José María sonriente.- Para que los tres puedan cenar a gusto.-

**.~o0o~.**

El restaurante no era demasiado lujoso, pero de perdido, era del gusto del neoyorkino, tranquilo y sin ser muy extravagante. Justo después de que les pidieran su orden, Johanna se disculpó para ir al tocador, dejando a ambos solos...

\- What?- Preguntó Wellington cuando veía que Ritchie se removía en su asiento.

\- I... I want to give you this.- De su bolsillo, sacó un estuche de color azul, y lo puso sobre la mesa, frente al hombre de piel blanca.- Sé que es mañana, pero quería dártelo cuanto antes.-

Miró el contenido del pequeño estuche, dentro se hallaban unos gemelos plateados con forma de manzanas, y al reverso estaban las siglas_** NYC**_. Alzó su rostro hacia su pareja, y éste no dejaba de sonreírle...

\- Feliz cumpleaños, Wellington.- Expresó con ternura.

\- Thanks.- Y sin que se lo pidiera, se acomodó los gemelos en la camisa.

Sin importarle que los vieran o no, acercó su rostro al de Ritchie y lo besó con delicadeza, después de todo, el californiano merecía una pequeña compensación...

\- Te amo.- Se sonrojó al decirlo, acentuando más sus pecas.

\- Shut up, you moron.-

Y el pecoso simplemente le sonrió, de nueva cuenta.

**Fin.**

* * *

_¡Nos vemos! ;D_


	6. Lost in the jungle

**¡ANTES!**_ de que empiecen a echar tierra y pestes, las advertencias: Este fic fue realizado por_ RutLance -CrystalFairy_, Hetalia y otros detalles no son míos ni me interesan, solamente publico con la aprobación y consentimiento de la autora. No gano nada excepto pasar un rato más en la pc haciendo esto (en lugar de escribir xD) ¿Dudas? Las haré llegar a la autora. El crédito de esta historia no es en absoluto mío._

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Bueno, este capítulo se me ocurrió nomás de repente, y la verdad, será bastante divertido. No digan que no se los advertí, ¿ok? :P

Pasemos al único review.

_**~*~Yukikitsune:** _Muy cierto, pero en ocasiones Ritchie tiende a exagerar... demasiado. Los gatitos son bastante monos y lindos, ¿quién no los querría? n.n Sí le dijo, mas no especificó hora, lugar ni con quién estaría, en fin. Gracias por el review. ;3

¡Disfruten el capítulo! ;D

* * *

**Ready to go!**

**_Capítulo 6: _**Lost in the jungle.

Cuando despertó, Ritchie se dio cuenta de que no sólo estaba solo, sino que además se encontraba en un lugar muy diferente, y peor aún...

\- Wellington?- Se alzó del charco lodoso en el que se hallaba tirado, buscando al amor de su vida, en vano.- ¿Donde estás?-

El corazón le dio un vuelco, y hasta la respiración se le hacía más difícil, al comprender que el pelinegro no se veía por ningún rumbo...

\- ¿Qué sucedió?- Se preguntó nervioso, mordiendo uno de sus pulgares.- E-Estabámos de visita, y, y salí a tomar un poco de aire fresco... I... I don't remember... _**¡AAAAAAAH!**_-

El chillido de un animal lo hizo gritar, y buscar en donde refugiarse. Tras esconderse detrás de unos matorrales, intentaba mantener la calma...

\- Where's my cellphone?- Se palpó cada bolsillo de sus ropas.- ¿Cómo podré comunicarme con Wellington?-

Cosa que iba a ser complicada, dada las cirscuntancias. Pero algo debía hacer...

\- Cálmate, Raúl Ricardo.- Se habló a sí mismo para tranquilizarse.- D-De seguro alguien notó ya tu ausencia, y, y, y deben de estarte buscando ya.-

De nueva cuenta el chillido se escuchó, más fuerte en esta ocasión, haciendo que Ritchie saliera de su escondite, espantado...

\- **_AAAAAAAH! WELLINGTON!_**-

**.~o0o~.**

El lugar parecía una especia de selva, debido a su vegetación, pero tras mucho tiempo de observación, y una lancha abandonada que lucía descompuesta de con mucho tiempo, se dio cuenta de que se hallaba en una especie de pantano, principalmente por los insectos...

\- I'm tired.- Se dejó caer al lado de lo que parecía ser un estanque, para poder descansar un poco y limpiarse el sudor de su frente.- No sé cuántos días llevo caminando.-

Luego de un momento de descanso, miró el estanque, haciéndole recordar lo mucho que deseaba tomar un poco de agua. Usando sus manos como recipiente, recogió una poca de la agua pantanosa y estuvo a punto de tomarla...

\- ¿Y si me enfermo?- Se contuvo de probarla.- No se ve muy bien, y no tengo los utensilios para poder filtrarla, pero tengo mucha sed.-

Tomó una decisión, y se mojó el rostro con esa agua, tratando de quitarse las ramitas y hojitas que se le pegaron en la piel...

\- No puedo arriesgarme, igual dentro de poco debería llover, y así tomaré agua del cielo.-

Terminó por mojarse el cabello y la nuca para refrescarse un poco más, esperando que lloviera...

\- Wellington, ¿donde estás?-

**.~o0o~.**

_Día 15, me estoy muriendo de sed, no hay señales de lluvia, pero no podría estar seguro, ya que la espesa vegetación me impide ver el cielo, aunque sé que aún no cae la noche, por los destellos que se filtran entre la espesura de los árboles. Creo que ya tengo asomo de barba, a Wellington no le gusta que tenga barba. Dice que le molesta mucho._

_Ah, mi querido Wellington, debe estar muerto de preocupación. Sé que me necesita, lo siento en mi corazón, y mi mente me traiciona imaginando los más terribles escenarios. ¡Wellington, no desesperes más! ¡Encontraré el modo de volver a tu lado! ¡Te amo!_

**.~o0o~.**

_Día 67, no hay señales de que aún venga alguien a rescatarme, y lo que es peor, ¡sigo sin estar con mi querido Wellington! Ha habido mucho calor, ¿o será que tengo alguna especie de fiebre a causa de los insectos? _

_No puedo rendirme, menos ahora que me he dado cuenta de que hay una especie de cerdo salvaje, que podría ser mi única fuente confiable de alimento. Debo vigilar de cerca sus movimientos, para así darme una idea de cómo atraparlo, comerlo para recuperar fuerzas, y así regresar al lado de mi querido Wellington. _

_¡Oh, Wellington! Cada instante alejado de ti es el más terrible de los martirios, pero tengo fe en que volveremos a estar juntos. ¡Te amo!_

**.~o0o~.**

_He perdido por completo la cuenta de los días que llevo atrapado en este pantano. Pero lo más posible es que sean más de cien días, lo que equivale a más de tres meses, right? Right? De seguro ya todos me dan por muerto, ¿Wellington pensará igual que ellos? ¿Creería que he fallecido en estos días que he estado perdido? ¿Estará haciendo luto por mí, encerrado en nuestra habitación, sin comer ni dormir, ni tomar su appletini dándose un baño con hidromasaje, sales mediterráneas, oyendo música de jazz y usando jabón de rosas?_

_¡Oh, no! ¿Qué tal si mi querido Wellington se siente tan solo...? ¿Que intentaría la manera de encontrarme en el más allá? ¿Sería capaz de quitarse la vida...? ¿Por mí? ¡No, no, no, no, no, no, no! I must stop him!_

**_..._**

_Ese chillido._

**_..._**

_Ahí está otra vez. Lo atraparé, no sé cómo, ni cómo cocinarlo, pero lo atraparé. ¡Lo comeré y volveré al lado de mi querido Wellington!_

**.~o0o~.**

-**_ ¡AAAAAAAH!_**\- Dando su grito de guerra, Ritchie corrió rumbo a donde oyera los chillidos del cerdo salvaje, que saltó detrás de unos matorrales.- Come back!-

Varias veces estuvo a punto de pescarlo, mas con lo escurridizo que era, caía de plena cara en el suelo. Hasta que tomando el impulso necesario, pudo atraparlo...

\- ¡Cuii, cuii!- El cerdo, que apenas era una cría, se retorcía entre sus brazos, en un intento de liberarse.- ¡Cuii, cuii!-

\- ¡Por fin te atrapé! ¡Te comeré, recuperaré mis fuerzas y regresaré a la civilización para encontrar a mi amado Wellington, así tenga que sacarlo de su tumba! _**¡AH, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA...!**_-

\- You moron!-

Lo siguiente que sintió Ritchie fue que alguien le arrebató al lechoncito de sus brazos, antes de que lo mordiera, y un puñetazo que, a juzgar por la fuerza y el sitio que impactó en su cabeza, sólo le podía pertenecer a...

\- ¡Wellington!- Con lágrimas en los ojos y la voz trémula, Ritchie se incorporó al comprobar con sus ojos que no estaba soñando o alucinando, y tacleó al neoyorkino, aterrizando sobre un charco lodoso.- ¡Oh, mi querido Wellington! ¡Has revivido con el poder de mi amor! ¡Te amo!-

\- Get the ***Myu*** out of here! You moron!- El de ojos grises mandó a volar de un puñezato al pecoso, incorporándose para sacudirse el lodo.- What the ***Meow*** is wrong with you?-

\- ¿Ritchie?- Ambos voltearon cuando oyeron que le hablaban al pecoso.- ¿Qué te pasó?-

\- Oh, todos vinieron a buscarme!- Chilló de felicidad el californiano.- I'm so happy!-

Como ninguno de los presentes entendiera a qué se refería, decidieron ir al grano...

\- Ritchie.- Vick se acercó a él y le puso una mano al hombro.- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?-

El californiano les explicó acerca de sus trágicas aventuras en el pantano, su lucha por la supervivencia, la psicosis que lo invadió por la falta de civilización y alimentos adecuados y, más importante, la falta que le hacía su querido Wellington...

\- _¿115 días?_\- La mayoría estalló en carcajadas, en tanto que el resto se daba una palmada en la cara.- Ritchie, estuviste afuera por hora y media, según sólo ibas a ver la hamaca que pusieron los vecinos de Betty Ann, y tardaste más en subir a la hamaca que en caer dormido, ni sentiste cuando se despegó del árbol y caíste al suelo.-

\- ¿En serio?-

\- Por completo, además, no estabas en el pantano, esa sólo era una pequeña brecha, te la pasaste corriendo en círculos.-

\- _**¡****AAAAAAAAAAAAH****!**_\- Chilló el pecoso al recordar que, efectivamente, mientras esperaban al resto de sus amigos, salió al ver a los vecinos colocar una hamaca y una nota, en la que pedían información sobre su lechoncito perdido, mismo al que estaba por darle una mordida unos momentos antes.- ¡Me siento tan tonto!-

\- Speak for yourself.- Agregó el neoyorquino, aceptando que su elegante traje estaba arruinado.

**.~o0o~.**

Tan pronto Ritchie y Wellington tomaron un baño y les consiguieron ropa limpia, Betty Ann se dispuso a contarles el motivo por el que los habían reunido a todos ellos...

\- ¿Qué hace este _mexicano_ aquí?- Preguntó Duke, señalando al mencionado.

\- Charros, charros, que con que me digan Chema basta.- Contestó molesto el moreno.- Vine porque Alfred me invitó, ya que es mi novio.-

\- ¿Y Alfred porqué viene?-

\- They invited me!- Contestó con una sonrisa el rubio de lentes.

\- Ah.- Y señaló a otro de los invitados.- ¿Y a ése inglés quién lo invitó?-

\- Me!- Volvió a responder el norteamericano.- Es que no quería que se sintiera solo.-

\- Shut up, you bloody idiot!- Gritó molesto Arthur, y se le acercó para regañarlo y golpearlo.- ¡No digas sandeces, stupid git!-

Ajenos a todos los demás, Ritchie le llevaba un appletini al amor de su vida...

\- Oh, Wellington!- El de ojos grises tomó su bebida, intentando ignorarlo, sin lograrlo.- ¡Si supieras todo lo que sufrí creyendo que ya no te volvería a ver!-

\- Shut up.- Dijo dándole un sorbo a su bebida.- Sólo causas pena ajena.-

\- I'm sorry!- Lloriqueando, se dejó caer a un lado del asiento donde estuviera sentado el pelinegro.- ¡Si hay algo que pudiera hacer para compensar el mal rato que te hice pasar, Wellington, lo haré de todo corazón!-

Tras oírlo decir eso, el neoyorquino se volvió a verlo fijamente. Se tomó de un trago su appletini y tomó con fuerza el mentón del pecoso...

\- Yes, there's something.- Juntó la boca de ambos con un beso, sin importarle quién los estuviera viendo. Al terminar, lo soltó bruscamente.- Shave that stupid beard.- Se cruzó de brazos, con el ceño fruncido.- You know that I don't like it.-

Tocándose el rostro con una mano, Ritchie se sonrojó y se sonrió...

\- Ok, Wellington!- Exclamó.- ¡Te amo!-

\- Shut up, you moron!- Y le soltó un coscorrón.

-**_ ¡AAAAAAAH!_**-

_**Fin.**_

* * *

_¡Nos vemos! ;D_

_**P.D.** ¡Hey! ¡Hoy cumplo** tres** años de escribir fanfics en la sección de Hetalia! :D ¡Muchas gracias a todos por leerme a mí, y a mi hermana! ;D_


End file.
